


Obsessions

by taeminki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: Yuta gets his tongue pierced and waits for Sicheng to notice.(Spoiler: It takes three days.)





	Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> based almost entirely on my experience getting my tongue pierced

Getting his tongue pierced _hurt_ , especially because he wasn't expecting any sort of pain. _It hurts less than biting your tongue_  his _ass_ , Internet! Yuta didn't freak when he got the piercing, but he freaked a little bit as his best friend was driving him home, laughing at the look on his face, asking "Do you want some coffee?" and laughing more when Yuta punched him in the arm.

"It hurts. Oh my God." Yuta said, but he couldn't speak and he had the worst lisp, so it sounded more like "I'hurths. Oh mygod."

It was Friday, which meant no school for two days, and with no plans, he could stay inside and heal. Unfortunately, he roomed with his best friend-- Ji Hansol, who made fun of him but also reminded him to rinse his mouth with mouth wash (a very _specific_  mouth wash) for five minutes every time he ate. His meals consisted of soups and noodles that decided to wrap around his piercing and freak him the hell out until he could suck the soft noodle off. It didn't hurt for very long. His entire jaw hurt for an entire day, and then his tongue was throbbing the next, and then it was Monday and Yuta felt better. He still couldn't speak well, and he still had a little bit of a lisp (he doubted it was going to go away), but he was ready for the day. He packed up the homework he'd had over the weekend, grabbed his books, and headed out. He felt brand new-- brand new piercing, brand new hairstyle (which he'd gotten _before_  he pierced his tongue), brand new outfit (made of old clothes, but still rather new).

Yuta dropped some jaws throughout the day. Some girls looked at him and giggled and twirled their hair; one even bothered to walk up to him and shyly tell him his hair looked nice, to which he said "Thank you," and must not have sounded as stupid as he thought, because the girl blushed and ran back to her friends and she was awful happy. Nice, Yuta.

But Yuta wasn't looking for attention from those girls, or the few looks he got from guys. He liked the attention, sure, but there was only one person that he wanted to notice the changes, and that person was another good, good friend of his-- not the best, because Hansol would always be the best, no matter how much of an ass he was sometimes. But Dong Sicheng was the second best.

Sicheng sat across from Yuta at lunch. He didn't notice Yuta's new hair, or the metal in his mouth (which he couldn't, anyway, because Yuta's mouth was closed). He noticed that Yuta didn't have any lunch, and he held out his apple and asked "You're not going to eat?" in his cute, broken voice. He'd only been in Japan for two years, and he'd been having a difficult time learning the language, as closely knit as some parts were to his own native language. Yuta had been learning for him, too; he replied in Mandarin, "I'm okay," and he noticed how strange his voice sounded but it must not be obvious, because Sicheng shrugged and put his apple down.

Yuta didn't know what to say. He didn't want to sound desperate and ask "Notice anything different?" but he also didn't want Sicheng to go about not noticing he looked good and he had a piercing and _really, Sicheng, I'm cooler now please date me_ \--

In the past, Sicheng had dated a bunch of _cool guys_. He'd gone to South Korea for five years and dated four guys there: Lee Taeyong, with white hair, and then pink hair, and a handsome face and sparkling eyes; Kim Dongyoung, who was tall and had orange hair, and then purple hair, and too much knowledge for a high school student; Jung Yoonoh, with blonde hair, and then brown hair, kind of like Yuta had, and a witty sense of humor and a knowledge of two languages; Qian Kun, with normal black hair but another handsome face, and a close tie to Sicheng because he was also Chinese and he was also studying abroad in South Korea.

Yuta was jealous of each and every one of them. He wouldn't dare dye his hair white, though, or pink or orange or purple or blonde. He did, however, get light brown highlights and a pretty haircut and he thought he looked _good_ , but Sicheng hadn't even noticed. Yuta bit his tongue, and then he hissed, because it fucking hurt, and he caught attention from Sicheng, and then Yuta couldn't even finish his thought because Sicheng was suddenly smiling, and he was suddenly pointing out Yuta's hair, and suddenly-- suddenly-- "You got a new hairstyle."

"Yeah," Yuta beamed. He could feel the sparkle in his _own_  eyes; oh, how Sicheng lit him up. He felt himself radiating; he reached up to play with his hair, drawing even more attention to it. He was silent for a little while, and then he asked, in a soft voice, "Do you like it?"

"It's pretty." Sicheng said. He reached over, after wiping his hands on a napkin, to play with it himself. He gasped, said "Wow, it's so soft," and moved out of his seat-- _climbed over the table_  (Sicheng had no fear) to sit next to Yuta and play with his hair. Yuta had to lean down a little so Sicheng could play comfortable, and he ended up hurting his back just a little bit, but he couldn't mind too much when Sicheng looked so happy and told Yuta "I love it!"

Yuta went home that day feeling accomplished, even if Sicheng hadn't noticed his piercing. He could save that attention for another day.

 

 

 

 

"He told me that my hair looked good and then he played with it for like five minutes straight. He climbed over the table just to sit next to me and comfortably play with it with both hands-- isn't that so sweet?" Yuta was laying on the couch with his head in Hansol's lap as Hansol, also, played with Yuta's hair. It _was_  extremely soft, and extremely fun to run fingers through. Yuta found himself playing with it a lot recently. It seemed thicker-- layered and awful pretty. Yuta would have to keep this hairstyle for a while.

"I guess." Hansol shrugged like he was considering the idea, but he next statement pretty much shut down his consideration, "It could also be weird. He _climbed over the table?_ "

"Oh, don't say it like _that_ \-- he was so excited, he just--" Yuta made a few gestures like that would make everything make sense. Hansol nodded slowly, but Yuta knew he didn't get it; and then he changed the subject, expressing a wonder that he'd expressed before, a wonder that would never truly be answered because no one had an actual answer to it other than _I'm shy_ or _I'm too scared an unsure of myself_  or _I don't like the thought or the feeling of rejection_ , "If you like him so much, why don't you just ask me out?"

"I told you, hyung, he hates when people ask him out. He almost always says no. He had to ask them out. It's what he does-- he chases after the really cool guys, and he feels really accomplished when he gets them." Yuta said (not a real answer, but an excuse). Hansol was silent for a moment too long; Yuta looked, wondered if he could do something to push the conversation along. Hansol looked worried. Yuta's eyebrows worried, too, "What?"

"That sounds _extremely_  condescending." Hansol said. Yuta raised an eyebrow; Hansol scoffed a bit like he was shocked that Yuta didn't see it (while Yuta was shocked that he _did_ ), "That doesn't sound condescending to you? _He_  has to ask _them_  out, or the relationship won't work? So-- what, _he_  has to be the one to ask because he's... better? _He_ has to be the one to ask because he has to have control?"

"What? Hyung, no, he just--" Yuta wasn't sure how to explain it, "His trust is broken, and he's never sure of himself. He panics when someone asks him out-- he's never quite sure what he feels for that person until he's ready to ask them out himself. Usually, at that point, he goes for it right away."

"He goes for it right away? He spends all that time deciding, and then, as soon as he thinks he's sorted out his feelings, he _dives right in_ \-- no question about it?" Hansol asked. Yuta knew it sounded bad, but it sounded right, so he nodded. Hansol closed his eyes slowly, "That's strange. That just-- doesn't sound right."

"I know it sounds strange, but-- I know Sicheng. It isn't strange like that." Yuta said. Hansol nodded, "If you trust that he won't hurt you, I'm not going to think otherwise. But try not to get hurt, okay? I'm-- here for you, if things go wrong."

Yuta smiled softly. Hansol was no longer looking at him. He had the habit of looking up when he was nervous, or worried, or anything like that, so he currently had his head tilted all the way back against the couch. He was resting there, with his eyes closed, no doubt, as he worried about how Yuta might handle this next relationship, how it all might go down. Yuta reached for Hansol's hand, still played with his hair, and held it, asked, "Have I ever told you that you're the best friend ever?"

"Yes, you have. You've also told me that I'm your only friend, apart from Sicheng, but that he doesn't really count because he's also your long-term crush so _friend_  doesn't really cover how you feel about him--" and Yuta shut him up with a big kiss to the mouth-- short and startled and Hansol groaned when Yuta pulled away after that half-second. "You'd better not let Sicheng see you do that."

Yuta had a habit of kissing his friends-- yes, on their lips. Many people looked down on the habit, but he didn't see the harm. He loved his friends, why not kiss them? No, he wasn't their boyfriend. No, he had no romantic connection with them, but he kissed his mother and his father and his sister on the lips, too-- why not his friends? He knew it was a habit he was going to have to give up when-- _if_ \-- he started to date Sicheng, what with the jealousy thing, and maybe Yuta wouldn't really want to, but, like Hansol said, Hansol was his only friend apart from long-term crush Sicheng, who Yuta didn't kiss out of sheer nerves and awkward feelings, and Hansol would help him break the habit whether he liked it or not. (He was an amazing friend.)

"You'll make sure he doesn't, right?" Yuta asked, confident and cheeky and smiling at Hansol like an idiot. Hansol stared at him for a moment. He looked funny from this angle-- funny enough that Yuta giggled a little through the smile. He was still leaning back, but he was tilting his head up just a little bit, and his nostrils looked bigger and he had about three more chins. But then he leaned back again, and the look was gone, and he told Yuta "I mean-- if you need me to, I guess--" and Yuta kissed him right on the mouth again, and Hansol hit his chest, "Hey! Stop interrupting me! You're so ru--" and another kiss, and then Yuta was on the floor, and he was laughing, and Hansol was mumbling and grumbling and standing and leaving, and all Yuta could do was laugh and laugh because Hansol was such a great friend, and Yuta just had one of the best Mondays in his life.

 

 

 

 

"Have fun-- don't get hurt-- talk to someone cute today-- have the balls to ask Sicheng out--" Hansol stopped listing things when Yuta came over and took the muffin, banana, and to-go coffee thermal from his hand. Yuta leaned up to kiss Hansol's cheek, giggle, and tell him "You're like a mom to me, you know that?" and Hansol shoved his shoulder, "At least say _dad_ , asshole-- I'm a man, after all--" and Yuta held up the breakfast items, "But you make me so much food--" and Hansol poked a finger into his chest, "I'm going to stop you right there-- men can make the food, too-- get out of here, asshole."

"You love me." Yuta said. Hansol rolled his eyes, and Yuta kissed him again, only catching the corner of his mouth, "And I love you! Have fun with your day off!"

Yuta skipped outside before Hansol could reply to him. He ate his banana on the way to the bus and disposed of it when he was inside, dropped it into the garbage, said a casual _hello_  the bus driver because they were on that level, and dropped some money into the coin box, even though it wasn't required, with him being a student and all. He drank some of his coffee, burning his throat with it, but it had started to feel really good on his tongue recently (recently being since last night, when Yuta finally tried to eat some hot, hot soup instead of lukewarm noodles). Yuta took a bite of his muffin-- another new talent. He could eat solid things! Soft, but solid, like muffins and really fluffy bread. Yuta was proud of his progress.

Yuta threw away his muffin wrapper when he came to his school, said a casual goodbye to his bus driver, and started for the doors. More jaws were dropped, more sweet compliments were sent his way. Yuta felt like a movie star, but he knew he wasn't getting _that_  much attention-- and, anyway, he didn't care much. All he wanted was some attention from Sicheng, who pulled him over when Yuta neared his locker and made him bend a bit so he could play with Yuta's hair.

"I'm obsessed with it." Sicheng said. _Obsessed_  was a word he hadn't used before; he boasted about it, "I learned that yesterday. _Obsessed_. It's correct?"

"It's correct." Yuta confirmed. He straightened his back, and Sicheng let his hands down. There wasn't much of a reason for Yuta to bend, given that Sicheng was taller than him-- but Yuta did it for Sicheng's comfort. (Yuta thought back to what Hansol had said-- _condescending_. If Sicheng was a snob-- hell, Yuta was in love with a snob.)

"I like that word. Obsessed." Sicheng said. He leaned against his locker, which, luckily, was closed now. (Sicheng had leaned into his locker while it was still open before, and Yuta just had to laugh at him. If he wasn't so skinny, he could have gotten stuck. He pouted at Yuta for laughing at him; he whined that his shoulder hurt; Yuta spent a kiss on making his shoulder feel better.)

"I'm obsessed with you, Yuta." Sicheng said. Yuta felt his face heat up; he felt all of his nerves crash; he felt the tension in his own body, freezing him. He felt it all at once; he choked in it all. (Sicheng couldn't have meant that, right?)

"Really. Your hair, your face, your body. Obsessed." Sicheng said. Yuta wondered if he really knew what word he was using. He wondered what other word Sicheng could be thinking of in its place. Like? But he knew that word. Appreciate? That could be it. He appreciated Yuta's hair, and his face, and his body. He wasn't _obsessed_ ; he _appreciated_ , perhaps because hanging out with him suddenly brought both of them more attention. Sicheng liked attention, right?

(Yuta was starting to think Hansol's words had burrowed a little too deep in his mind, and now all he could see of Sicheng was his condescending, bratty side. But that wasn't Sicheng. That was Sicheng's defense; Yuta was past that point. Damn Hansol and his always being right; damn Yuta and all his trust in his best friend.)

"You're quiet." Sicheng commented softly. He started to play with Yuta's hair, and then his fingers went to Yuta's cheeks instead, gently playing with the skin there. He was a little rough, his fingers squeezing too hard, bugging Yuta enough that he flinched away. Sicheng pursed his lips and let his fingers down. Yuta decided to talk to him, since Sicheng made note of his silence, "I think it's a pretty word, too. Obsess."

Sicheng smiled at that.

"Let's go for a walk," Sicheng said suddenly, reaching for Yuta's hand. His urges to walk were all rather sudden; he didn't like to stay still for too long, but he cut into _too long_ at the most random times, like in the middle of a conversation or three minutes before the bell was to ring for their first classes. It didn't matter to Yuta; he easily grasped Sicheng's hand and started down the hall in his tow. Yuta noticed how different the stares were now-- curious instead of interested, eyebrows raised instead of jaws dropped. Yuta almost felt self-conscious, but Sicheng pulled him close and held him tighter and Yuta couldn't feel that bad about himself when Sicheng was holding him like that.

 

 

 

 

"He held my hand today." Yuta said. He was hanging over the back of the couch as Hansol sat upon in. Yuta was leaning forward against his hands; Hansol was leaning forward against his knees. Yuta was focused on the television; Hansol was, too, but Yuta had it in him to talk. Hansol was rather focused on his video game, rapidly pressing the buttons and making quiet noises every once in a while as he lost health or killed an opponent. It took him a while to reply, "He-- Sicheng?"

"He, Sicheng." Yuta agreed. He watched Hansol's character quite literally dive off of a cliff and smack right into the ground, and Hansol let go of one side of the now vibrating controller to make a while gesture at the screen and loudly wonder "What the hell was that!" and then put the controller down as a big **Game Over**  came across the screen. He tilted his head to look at Yuta. Their faces were close. Hansol was curious, "You held hands?"

"We held hands." Yuta agreed again. Hansol laughed a little bit, "You've sounded like a pre-schooler every day this week-- funny, too, because it's only Tuesday, and I remember you getting your tongue pierced five days ago, Mr. College."

"You're so mean to me." Yuta said. He stretched his arms out, tilted his head further to the right, his ear flattening against his arm. He closed his eyes as his arms and back stretched, as his position became more and more comfortable. He wondered, curiously, "Do you get a kick out of it or something? Teasing me, that is," and Hansol cooed at him, rubbed a hand over his face, "Of course I do. What else are best friends for?" and he laughed, and he picked up his controller again, "I'm going to tease the hell out of you when you start dating Sicheng, too."

"When? Ji Hansol approves of my relationship with Dong Sicheng?" Yuta faked surprised. Hansol turned his attention away from his game just to give Yuta a look and got himself killed in the three seconds he was looking at Yuta. He turned back to the screen to find his character dead and sighed, but did nothing except for turn right back to Yuta and tell him "I told you yesterday, didn't I? If you trust him, I do, too. And if it turns out we couldn't trust him, we'll heal together."

"You make it sound like him dating me will automatically make him your boyfriend, too." Yuta muttered, his voice having a difficult time coming out with the way his cheek was squished against his arm. Again, Hansol rubbed his cheek and told Yuta "Honestly, he will. Because he'd going to spend too much time over here and he's going to eat my cooking and probably sleep in my bed a few times and if we don't manage to break your habit of kissing me every day, he'll grow into it, too, and suddenly I'll have two overly affectionate grown men to babysit."

"Awe, your dreams will finally come true! I'll make sure I date Sicheng quick, then." Yuta said. Hansol bared his teeth at Yuta, like a wolf might to another wolf that made it angry, and then turned back to his game. Yuta thought about mentioning that Hansol looked absolutely ridiculous with the expression he'd just made, but he thought his bursting into laughter was enough for Hansol to get the point. Besides, Hansol wouldn't care. He would blow off the comment anyone with one of his own-- "I liked you better five days ago, when you could barely talk."

"Better? So you still like me now?" Yuta asked. Hansol sighed heavily, "You always find a way to make something good of my words."

"Optimism takes me far." Yuta said. He leaned forward and stole a quick kiss from Hansol's cheek before standing straight and running away. Hansol had no visible or audible reaction, but if his heart skipped a beat, or he groaned beneath his breath, Yuta wouldn't know, busy digging around in the refrigerator for something to eat-- something that wouldn't hurt his tongue. He was almost brave enough to try ice cream, but cold things had hurt him so far. He tried to drink iced tea first thing upon coming home and had to spit it out. It was too cold; it hurt too much. He filled his mouth with hot water and moaned at how good it felt, and then Hansol walked in and saw his mouth dripping with steaming water, which was still running, and he raised an eyebrow, turned on his heel, and walked right to the couch. He booted up his game while Yuta was getting himself together-- spitting out the tap water, closing up the freezer and the refrigerator. Fast-forward through Yuta and Hansol teasing each other on opposite sides of the couch, and Yuta ignored the ice cream and the freezer entirely, and he dug in the refrigerator for something to eat. Something that wouldn't hurt him-- something, something.

"Hansol--" Yuta had a sudden, brave idea. Hansol asked "What?" faint and inattentive, but still listening. Yuta pulled out his phone to execute his idea as he told Hansol "I'm going to ask Sicheng to dinner, okay?" and Hansol actually paused his game-- Yuta could tell by the way the music stopped. Yuta chose that moment to walk into the living room, and he saw Hansol was turned around, looking, shocked, at him. Yuta smiled; he shakily texted Sicheng, asking _Do you want to get dinner with me?_  and awaiting a reply. Hansol smiled at him when Yuta finally looked back up, "So, you're asking Sicheng out?"

"I-I guess? Not really as a date... I mean, I don't think he'll see it like that--" Yuta said. Hansol gestured, "You could _tell him_ ," but Yuta's phone vibrated and Sicheng said _Sure :) Pick me up?_ and he misspelled _pick_  but Yuta didn't even notice; he just smiled and celebrated loud enough for Hansol to cover his ears and told Sicheng _I'll be there in ten_ , which was ridiculous because it was a ten minute drive just to get to Sicheng's house and Yuta wasn't even ready, but he didn't care. He would speed; he would be a little late. Sicheng said _Make it fifteen ;)_ anyway, and Yuta maybe freaked out a little bit because Sicheng winked at him.

"You treat him like you don't know him a bit, I swear-- completely idolized, that kid." Hansol said. Yuta didn't even listen-- just ran up and kissed Hansol on the mouth and ran to his room, ignoring as Hansol told him "You've got to cut that out!" because he didn't because Sicheng liked him enough to go to dinner and, sure, that wasn't a big deal for friends but it was a big deal for _Sicheng and Yuta_ , because no one was just _friends_  with Dong Sicheng-- that was impossible, but Yuta reached that level; he _did the impossible_ , and there was no telling what he could do from there.

 

 

 

 

"Sometimes I want to tell you what Sicheng has told me so that you could understand Sicheng better-- and I trust you so much with his secrets, but _he_  trusts me with them, too, so it is my honor and my duty not to tell them."

"That's really great, Yuta, but why the hell are you telling me this at four in the morning?"

"Because I really had to get it out. You don't understand. I love him. Like, I really love him, and I wish people knew him as well as I did. Like, he's so beautiful, you have no idea-- you _literally have no idea_. He cried a little bit at dinner because I-I told him I thought he was beautiful and-- it was so emotional for him, and he just cried and said he was obsessed with my voice and I wanted to cry, too--"

"Obsessed with your voice?"

"Inside joke. Well, not really a joke. Inside _thing_ \-- because he just learned the word _obsessed_  the other day and he told me he was obsessed with my hair, and my face, and my body, and he really likes the word _obsessed_."

"And you still think the kid isn't in love with you?"

"He's not a kid. And he's not in love with me-- do you now how hard it is for Sicheng to love? Well, no-- you wouldn't know. But listen, it's really hard for him to love. Like, _really_ hard. He's been broken one too many times and he's so scared and of course I'd be gentle-- I'm the most gentle person ever, but he doesn't really know that and that's the one thing about me he probably doesn't trust or maybe-- maybe? he does but I don't know because he hasn't told me and if he knows he's too scared to tell me so I wouldn't know because he wouldn't tell me."

"He's afraid to love. Got it. But he still loves you--might be why he's getting closer to you lately. He's conquering his fear."

"You're really smart."

"I know. But I'm only smart because I go to school and study and we have to do that in about three hours, so--"

"He also hasn't notice my tongue piercing-- did I tell you that? I didn't tell him I got it pierced and he hasn't noticed it. I got it because I read that if someone notices something in your mouth it's because they look at your mouth a lot and probably want to kiss you, or maybe they just read lips because they're hard of hearing, but _Sicheng_  isn't hard of hearing so if he notices I have metal in my mouth, that means he's looking and he wants to kiss me. But he hasn't. Yet. Maybe he won't. I hope he will. I want to kiss him, too."

"You should just kiss him, then."

"I can't just go around kissing people-- that's not how it works."

"We'd only known each other for two weeks when you kissed me for the first time."

"But that's different. You're _you_ \-- Sicheng is _Sicheng_."

"So... I'm easy?"

"You're Ji Hansol. Besides, I only kissed you because I'm Nakamoto Yuta. Of course I was going to kiss you-- I mean, do you _see us_  now? We're like soulmates or something. We were meant to be together-- living together, being best friends, moping together--"

"Why can't Nakamoto Yuta just go up and kiss Dong Sicheng? What's wrong with Dong Sicheng?"

"That's the thing, I can't tell you, because it's a secret-- a bundle of secrets!-- that he trusts me with and I can't just tell them because that's not right. I don't want to break his trust, even if he'd never know."

"That's really sweet of you, Yuta. Very, very sweet. Now-- shut your sweet mouth and go to bed, okay? I have a test in five hours."

"Okay. I love you."

"Stop kissing me."

"...."

"(I love you too)."

 

 

 

 

Sicheng finally noticed the piercing on the third day-- Wednesday. He pointed it out while he was eating and Yuta was still just drinking some coffee. It was strange that he would notice then, because Yuta hadn't said anything, or opened his mouth, really, except to take a sip of his coffee, and that wasn't very revealing. But Sicheng noticed-- he pointed his pinky finger in Yuta's direction and told him "You got your tongue pierced."

Yuta was glad he'd already gulped down his coffee, else he might have choked. The comment was such a passing one, Yuta wondered if it was okay to bring it up again. Luckily, he didn't have to decide, because Sicheng finished chewing the food he had in his mouth, swallowed (which Yuta only noted because of the oddly beautiful bob of Sicheng's Adam's apple), and began to speak, "I noticed on Monday, but I thought it might be weird to mention. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to notice," Yuta had no problem admitting, although he was shy when he said it. Sicheng smiled softly, and then, rather than climb over this time, Sicheng stood and walked around the table, and he plopped into the seat right next to Yuta. He fully faced Yuta-- body turned his way, and he looked at Yuta's lips and said "Let me see," and Yuta easily parted his lips and stuck his tongue out, and Sicheng reached, paused, asked "Can I touch it?" and that was strange but Yuta didn't mind; he told Sicheng yes, yes, with two nods of his head and then Sicheng touched it, and Yuta left his tongue out when Sicheng pulled his finger away-- his finger, which had only touched the metal ball of Yuta's piercing, not Yuta's tongue. And then he leaned in, swift and sudden, and gently kissed the top of Yuta's tongue, the metal ball falling between his lips and tugging slightly as he pulled back. Yuta looked at him, shocked, his tongue in his mouth now. Sicheng didn't say any more on the matter; he stood up, and he sat across from Yuta again, "Oh, and I forgot to ask-- where did you get your hair done?"

 

 

 

 

"So... he didn't climb around the table this time, but he fondled your piercing with his fingers and then _kissed your tongue?_  I would think, like, kiss your lips and fondle the piercing with _his_  tongue." Hansol tapped on Yuta's temple like it was his own, confused, "Sicheng is a strange kid."

"I know. But I don't know-- I felt this kind of rush when he touched me-- well, it-- and then kissed me-- well, my tongue. I don't know. It felt... so much like a Sicheng touch. He might as well have made out with me and had his hands on my thighs-- I think I might get the same feeling." Yuta said. Hansol looked at him for a long moment, and then he concluded, "You're weird, too."

 

 

 

 

Sicheng was waiting by his locker when Yuta went to school the next day. He was playing with his fingers, almost looking nervous. A white beanie covered his head completely, but when Yuta stepped up to him, and hugged him gently, because he looked the kind of nervous that would need a hug, Sicheng pulled the beanie off. He gently fixed his hair, slightly mussed by the beanie, but overall beautiful and-- reddish brown and longer on one side, near his bangs-- new. It was new and pretty and--

"You changed your hair." Yuta said. Sicheng nodded, "I changed my hair," and then it was quiet and Sicheng was biting his entire bottom lip, a habit that didn't look pretty on anyone else. Yuta didn't know what to say, so he blurted the first thing that came to mind-- "It's beautiful," and Sicheng obviously didn't know what to say in response, so he grabbed Yuta by the back of the neck and brought him in, kissed him hard.

With anyone else, Yuta would pull away and blush and tell them "Wh-- what-- here-- we're in the-- hallway--" but with Sicheng, Yuta had no room for protest. He had to accept the kiss; he had to loop his arms around Sicheng's waist and allow himself to make out with him right then and there.

Kissing Sicheng was new. It was exciting, especially with the addition of the tongue piercing. Sicheng's tongue swirling around the ball, his teeth teasing at it, at Yuta's lips, too. Sicheng was a gentle kind of rough that Yuta absolutely loved and craved and _wished for_ , and now he had it in his arms and in his mouth and he could hardly believe it. A beautiful man was kissing him to death; just how lucky was he?

"I'm obsessed with your piercing." Sicheng said, breathless as he pulled away from the kiss. "I'm obsessed with your lips, too. I'm obsessed with your kiss, and your words. I'm obsessed with you, Yuta."

"I love you, Sicheng." Yuta whispered softly; and like that, they were kissing again, neither saying _I'm obsessed with you, too_  or _I love you, too_  but neither minding much.

 

 

 

 

("So, you made out with the man of your dreams-- got him to fall in love with you in three days. What a story."

"What a story."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, I'm happy for you. You talked about Sicheng a lot and I never minded, but I felt like it was unhealthy, the way you talked about him. Now that I know... I don't know-- that he at least wants to make out with you? He doesn't love you, but. Yeah, this sounds bad. But I feel better. And I'm happy for you."

"Have I told you that you're the best friend ever?"

"You have, actually. You've also told me--"

"..."

"You really have to stop kissing me. You're on your way to having a boyf--"

"..."

"..."

"I love you."

"I lo--"

"..."

"--ve you, too.")

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know


End file.
